<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing A Bed by SupernaturalLove14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078818">Sharing A Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLove14/pseuds/SupernaturalLove14'>SupernaturalLove14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLove14/pseuds/SupernaturalLove14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being best friends with Dean Winchester and sharing a bed with him, what could possibly go wrong.<br/>Warnings: Little bit of angst, fluff, SMUT (18+), Lots of emotion. Dean being cute.<br/>Pairings: Dean x Female!Reader<br/>Word Count: 2,202 (my god)<br/>Authors Note: This is my first time writing smut, so please be easy on me. it definitely not perfect. But hope you enjoy! Feedback would be great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing A Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t exactly weird to have Dean sharing a bed with you, to be honest that was pretty damn expected with us two. Having been best friends for years, we have just got used to each others company and made us feel safer being in the same bed. </p>
<p>It had all started back when you met the boys for the first time after not seeing them since childhood. Within a couple of days, we had all quickly gotten used to the fact that you were sticking around for a bit. Hopping from motel to motel, the easiest option was to just get one room. At the start you would be swapping between each other boys and sometimes Dean would disappear for the night especially when he had picked his girl for the evening at the bar. So you would sometimes get the bed all to yourself. </p>
<p>As the years went on Dean seemed to prefer to have you in his bed. The nightmares would lessen, but not completely stop. No that would be a luxury, not that any hunter would ever get that luxury. You never really knew the reason why Dean preferred to have you in his bed than have you in Sam’s bed. Not that you were complaining. </p>
<p>There would be mornings - and you would never know how this would happen during the night - when Dean would be cuddled up behind you. His arms wrapped around your waist, tightly, as if he even loosened them for a second you would disappear. </p>
<p>His face would be leaning into your neck, where you could feel his breath. It was definitely more comforting which is a thought you shouldn’t have. He’s your best friend, isn’t he? You can’t have these thoughts about him. No matter how much you enjoy him being close to you. There’s just no way in our hunter life that you could ever afford to be that close, to have those things. Not that he would ever want those things with you. He probably will never see you as anything more than his best friend - who just happens to share a bed with him. </p>
<p>Over the years your feelings for him has grown, you can never pinpoint when you stopped thinking of him as your best friend to the guy you have a crush on. </p>
<p>But even now as you lay in bed with him in this stingy motel, your head is lying on his chest. Your hand placed over his heart where you can feel it steadily beating, while his arm is wrapped around your waist. It will never be anything more. But you guess you’re gonna have to take what you can get. </p>
<p>“Hey you ok?” Dean’s groggy voice bringing you out of your thoughts, you see his hand reach up to his eye to rub the sleepiness out of them. Raising your head you look at him, thankfully it’s pitch black in the room, so neither of you can see each other’s faces. Otherwise you’d be seriously embarrassed, feeling your face already flushed red.  Thank god Sam’s not here for once, luckily being called out on a different hunt with Jody.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m good.” </p>
<p>“Trouble sleeping.” Even when you can’t see his face, you just know that concern is literally etched onto his face, he just knew you too well. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>“Y/n….” </p>
<p>“Dean….” You say as you lay your head back down onto his chest, wishing that he would just go back to sleep. His arm around your waist tightens, as he tries to get your attention. You will always love his concern, but this is not the time that you want it. </p>
<p>“You can always talk to me. You know that right?” He says as he moves to kiss the top of your head in reassurance, as his hand rubs up and down your back. A comforting movement that was lulling you to sleep. </p>
<p>“I know. I’m fine.” Dean let out a short huff of breath, clearly in annoyance at your stubbornness. But what did he expect, we became best friends because we are too similar. Everything about us just equals out. And not talking about stuff is just part of it. Stupidly yes. But telling him about your feelings for him, was what you would consider a bad idea. He doesn’t like you that way and he never will. Dean became quiet after that, not really knowing what to say to get you to open up. </p>
<p>Eventually you started to fall back to sleep, with his hand still rubbing your back up and down. It was lulling you to a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man that you loved. But just before you had fully fell asleep you hear three words from Dean. “I love you.” </p>
<p>Your head that was resting on his chest, suddenly moved at the words as you looked back up to him. “What?”</p>
<p>“I love you.” </p>
<p>“Dean?” Surprise clearly on your face as Dean turned on the lamp, brightening up the room. His arm wrapped around your waist to keep from moving away from him, as his other hand reached up to your face, pushing away some strands of hair. </p>
<p>“A couple of weeks ago, we were on a hunt in Colorado. You had fallen asleep on me and I was still awake. Barely. But you mumbled ‘I love you’ to me. At first I didn’t really hear it, but then you said it again and you cuddled into me.” He explained as you look down in shame. </p>
<p>Embarrassed that in your sleep you’d made my feelings known. “I’d never been happier to hear those words.” Embarrassment was replaced with shock as Dean - who never talks about his feelings was making his feelings known. “I am so completely in love with you, sweetheart.” His confession lingering in the air. </p>
<p>You didn’t even know what to say to this, how we even got to this point you don’t even know. “Say something, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say anything the next day?”</p>
<p>“Honestly, you didn’t remember saying any of it and I just simply didn’t know how to tell you. You know how amazing I am at speaking my feelings.” He said with a smirk, his hand reached up to cup your cheek as you leaned into it, closing your eyes. </p>
<p>As you open your eyes to look at Dean, his face is much closer than before. His eyes flickering between your eyes and your lips. And there is nothing you would want more than to have his lips on yours. After what felt like years, his lips finally reach yours, kissing you softly. His hand that was still holding your face moved slowly to your neck as he pulled you in closer forcing the kiss to go deeper. </p>
<p>The arm that was wrapped around your waist pulled you so that you were now straddling his lap, your chest was tightly pressed to his as he was putting every emotion into the kiss. </p>
<p>You could feel that Dean wanted this, with the growing bulge beneath you that you couldn’t help but grind against. Dean instantly moans in response as he is quick to flip you onto your back as he hovers over you. His kisses move from your lips, slowly down to your neck. The hand the used to be on your neck had now moved down your body reaching the end of your shirt, pushing it up slightly to feel your skin. His fingers hot on your skin as he moves them up slowly towards your breasts. You were practically gasping as you now how the need to touch him too. The both of you were wearing too many clothes for this situation. </p>
<p>Deans lips that were kissing and sucking at your neck, leaving marks all over were soon back to being placed on your lips as your hand reached around his neck, nails digging into his hair that made him groan. </p>
<p>“Dean…” You moaned his name as he moved slightly away from you to take off his shirt throwing it somewhere on the other side of the room. He reached the end of your shirt, grabbing at it before pulling it off you. His eyes taking you in as he smiled down at you. </p>
<p>Your lips were sore from all the kissing, but Dean couldn’t help himself as went back to your lips, keeping it deep and practically shoving his tongue inside. </p>
<p>His hands moving down to remove your pj shorts before moving away to strip them off, his lust-filled eyes on looking deeply into yours as if looking for confirmation to go further, as you nodded in desperation. His hands soon roamed over your body, kneading your covered breasts as he placed kisses all over. </p>
<p>Your hands moved over to his own pyjama pants, trying to push them down feeling Dean smirk across your skin. He soon slapped your hands away as he removed his pants. Now the both of you were only in your underwear did it seem all far too intimate. The realisation of what was going on was sweeping through your head. But you didn’t care. Too busy focusing on Deans lips and hands as they roamed your body. </p>
<p>Dean soon hooked his fingers into your panties, slowly dragging them down in an agonising way. It was far too slow for you. “Dean, please…” practically begging him to hurry up.  He simply shushed you as soon pulled them off kissing your thighs. he slowly moved closer to your aching core leaving kisses and bite marks as he pleased. Spreading your legs open he dipped his tongue into your wet pussy as moaned in pleasure. Licking and sucking your nub you start to cry out in please, his hands on both of your thighs rubbing up and down before grabbing on tightly. The noises you make get louder and louder as you practically melt on the bed, his humming heard against your pussy. </p>
<p>“Dean! Oh god… I’m, I-I I’m gonna come.” He hummed again response as he sucked harder against your clit, trying desperately to get you to reach the edge. You finally reach it as you couldn’t help yourself grinding on his face. Dean practically licks everything up before looking up towards you, a smile placed on his face in satisfaction. Soon moving up your body he quickly removes your bra and his own boxers, leaving the both of you stark naked. </p>
<p>Kissing you deeply, Dean lines himself up, his hard cock nudging against your entrance. He groans at the feeling of your slick rubbing against his cock. Gently entering you, he pushes deeper and deeper, inch by inch until he is finally fully seated within you. Your legs instantly find their place wrapped around his waist. </p>
<p>“God… you’re so tight. I don’t know how long I can last.” He was practically catching his breath as he moved his head into your neck. His hot breath reaching your skin, lightly placing kisses on it as he prepared himself.</p>
<p>“Dean… move!” Out of breath yourself, you need him to move. It was just agonising to have him inside you and not moving at all. He wraps an arm around you while placing the other near your head before finally bottoming out only to push back in with one swift long stroke. </p>
<p>Both of you instantly gasp at the feeling as he starts to thrust into you at a steady pace. Your arm wrap around his neck, fingers grasping the strands of his hair as he kisses you deeply showing so much love as he continues thrusting into you. Moans and grunts leave both of your mouths in pleasure. </p>
<p>Dean’s long strokes into you were pushing you to your second orgasm that evening, thrust after thrust, he reaches your g-spot that left you trembling in his arms. Screaming his name loudly, over and over again, Dean thrusts into you harder before you finally reach your high point. Dean soon follows swiftly as he groans against your mouth. </p>
<p>Kissing you again as he slows down to a stop, the both of you gasping for breath as Dean kisses all of your face, trying desperately to hold himself up to not crush you. He slowly pulls out of you before moving off and laying back on the bed, his moved around you pulling you into his side. He kisses your forehead as you sleepily lay onto of him. </p>
<p>“Well I didn’t expect that to happen tonight.” </p>
<p>“What did you expect to happen?” You ask, warily.</p>
<p>“I thought we would confess our feelings and go back to sleep. But I don’t regret a thing.” Smiling up at him, you kiss him softly on the lips as he groans.</p>
<p>“Keep doing that and we’re going to have round two.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind that.” He laughs at that as he detangles himself from you to grab a towel from the bathroom. Cleaning himself up and then you. He moves swiftly back into bed bringing you back into his arms. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing you on the forehead, his arms wrapped tightly around you like a desperate need to feel you. </p>
<p>“I love you.” </p>
<p>“I love you too, Dean.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>